Baka Maid
by Akira Kyoko
Summary: What Does Cross do when wemon don't fill his needs as much as they used to. Cross x Allen, Lemon, Yaoi. Im first lemon R


Story Name: Baka Maid

Author: diap-chan1313

Couple: Cross x Allen

Raiting: M

Genres: Romance

o~o~o

Cross loved everything about wemon, the hair, the lips, the bodies and what they could do to you. He had always loved wemon, until now. Sex with them has became, well for a lack of

words, boring. He had tried everything from whips and chains to romance things like rose petals. Nothing. Cross just doesn't like wemon anymore. Now there are three things you

can do at a time like this 1) Pretend you are still into wemon, 2) Just give up and do everthing yourself, 3) Try the same gender as you, for Cross, a man. Now, he had nothing against gays,

but he had a rep to keep so trying to find a man at a bar is out of the question. He thought, does he know any man he could do without anyone knowing? Then it struck him when it

walked right though the front door.

"Hello, Master," Greeted Allen. Allen was a perfect victum. No-one would know and he wasn't half bad looking. Then another problem came, how will he get the brit into bed?

Its not like Cross can ask the 16 year old in, he would say 'no'. 'Think, Cross, Think," The Genral demaned himself.

"Master, here is the money left over from the bill and work," Allen said and held out some notes and coins. Cross snached the money from the yound boy's hand and shoved it into his coat pocket.

"Go clean this dump up," Cross commend in his gruff tone before he slipped a ciggrette into his lips and lit it.

"Yes, Master," Allen said and walked off. He did everything he was asked. Cross wanted to test this. How far would Allen go if asked? We'll have to wait and see. The man thought up

many plans, but none would work well. Some of them was to get Allen drunk, Allen would never drink, their was the plan to drug Allen, that one just sounded stupid. Cross looked

around for anything that would imspire him, a lamp, a coffee table, a worn out couch, Allen dusting another coffee table, a chair. Wait, Allen dusting a coffee table, like a maid.

Cross had a plan.

"I'm going out," was all he said. Outside the safty of home the world around him was painted by a sunset. It was beautiful even though Cross won't admint it. The street are empty save for

the odd family or stall owner and most the stores are closed also. But the one store the Genral had in mind never closed, not even once has the doors been lock. Many people

stared at him, it was his coat, it addtraced people and akuma. The walk was long, but in the end it was worth it.

50% off! Ends This Friday! Read a red and white sign out front of the store.

Thank God its Thursday, if had waited one for day he would of had to pay full-price, which would be all his money. The small bell above the door jingled as he entered. The man behind the front desk

gave him a nod, Cross returned it. His for once sober eyes scaned though the room. Wemon's devil costume, wemon's angel costume, wemon's cat costume, wemon's nurse costume, even a wemon's

maid costume. None that would fit a boy though. 'Maybe I should just get him the smallest size,' thought Cross. He made his way towards the maid costume rack. The rack was full of maid costumes

from sizes XXS to XXL. Who would want an XXL women dressed in a skimmpy maid's costume? Cross took the XXS costume from the rack. It was the smallest dress he has ever seen, it would fit a five

year old. But not Allen. "Ah, I see what your after my young man," The Clerk said, "Your after a dress for a small boy."

Cross just gave a nod 'yes'. The idea of replie to that with words was to much to ask. The Clerk smiled and went to rummage through the back store room. Cross put the dress back on the rack and took

another look at the XXL dress and almost lost died from an awful mental image of a fat women insted of Allen. When he regained himself The Clerk walked out from the store room holding a

black dress bag. "This came in awhile ago, though there was a few errors on the thing so no women no matter how small or large could fit it. But we kept it out back just in case, glad I did, eh."

As The Clerk spoke he had also opened the dress bag. Inside said bag there was a maid costume. It looks the same to Cross, but he didn't question it. "I'll Take it and anything that goes with it," he said.

The Clerk smiled and pulled a box onto the table. On the front of it the word 'MAID' was messly scrribled on it. He pulled out some stockings, apron, slik panties, a feather duster,

head-dress, a bow tie-ish thing, and heels. The Clerk zipped the bag back up and put the other things with iti into an almost transpertent, pink bag. Cross pulled the money from his

pocket and paied for the costume, keepingmost the money. Then Cross wondered how Allen got so much of the stuff. He must work hard. Or...No, it was stupid. Cross had ma of thought

that Allen would sell his body to drunk slops. When thinking about this a strong emotion bursted inside him. Was he mad that Allen would do such a thing, or was he jelous of the

men who get the young boy's body. Then again the idea was stupidAllen would never sell his body, it won't be like him. Even though Cross had agreed that Allen would never do such a

thing he was still jelous. The boy was so cute God knows who could have thouched him. Though this was just a thing to see if men were his thing, something in the back of his mind tell him that he loves the young brit. Love. Cross has never really loved a person

before,though he has had loved everything about a women's body and all. No-one was out, no small stores are closed and the families have also left for home. The small house that he

lived in along with Allenwas dimmly lit by a small lamp on a table in the living room. Allen was still cleaning, this time he was on his hands and knees scrubbing the dirty floor boards.

The sleeves of this white dress shirt was pushed up to his elbows, the first two buttons of the shirt were un-buttoned, the grey vest has been taken off along with the red ribbion he wore around his neck.

Cross could have his way then and there, but why would he waste such a lovely buy? Allen had perked up at the nosie of the door opening. "Welcome home, Master,"

Cross just grunted and tossed the bags at the boy. "Put them on."

Allen did what The Genral said and speed walked toward the bathroom to change. Once inside Allen put the pink bag on the toilet seat and hung the dress

bag on a hook which was on the back of the bathroom door. He unzipped the bag and stood in shocked as he blushed. The brit wanted to yell out to his Master to tell him that he would not wear such a thing. But

he did not. Inside the bag was a maid's dress. The top of the dress was black with three white lines going down the front, a white strip across the top with a bow in the centre of it, on the

waist of the dress two white bows sat, there is a tutu sort of shirt which is black with white unneath with has balck trimming, then normal white lace under that. 'I can't wear this,' Allen

thought. 'It shows to much'. Its ture, the dress stops right after his ass. But his Master told him to so he will. The boy looked in the pink bag, stockings, shoes, head-dress, apron, feather

duster. Seems OK. He pulled everthing from the bag. 'Huh,' he thought went he pulled the underwear from the bag. They would never cover anything, then again the dress itself

doesn't cover anything. Allen sighed then took his own clothes off until he had nothing on. He slipped on the girly underwear, then the black stocking that had little white bows of the

top. Allen thought he looks likes a woman that Cross would bring home. The thought of those wemon makes Allen jelous, he loved his Master. Anyway, he untied the ribbon that

held the corset top together, then he slipped into it then done it back up with some trouble. Allen grabbed the head-dress and addtached it to his snowy white-grey hair, then he tied the

neck-tie around the tiny coulm. Last but not least, he slid on the black high heels. Allen looked at himself in the full lengh mirror. He did look like a women Cross would bring home.

He hated it. He hated to look like a whore. A dirty, used thing. But this would make Cross happy. The British boy grabbed the featheer duster and left the room. Cross has went to his

room, so did Allen. Cross sat on the king size bed, smoking and waitng. Allen moved so he stood next to the bed. "Is there anything I could do for you, Master?" he asked.

Cross smirked. He looked so fuckable right now, but he had to keep clam and not do anything that would scare the boy off. Not yet. The man started off with a smiple command, "Pour me

a drink," and pointed to the bottle of red wine and glass.

"Hai, Master," Allen smiled. He knew what was going to happen, he didn't care. His steps are still wobbly in the heels, but he was able to keep himself up without trouble. He un-lidded

the liqour and poured the drink. "Here you are, Master," he said and handed the Master the glass. Allen stayed beside Cross. He liked him being so close, even though they were not

really thouching. Cross finished he wine and asked for another one. Allen filled the glass again, this time with a little more. While pouring this glass Cross ran his right hand down the

youth's side, waist and his left thigh. Allen blushed a light red, and his legs felt like they were going to give way, but he stood his ground. "There you go, Master," Allen smiled, his most

innocent smile and the blushed still stained his cheeks. 'His messing with me,' Cross thought and took the drink. 'Two can play at that game'. "Allen, sit with me," he said.

"Hai, Master," Allen said and took his place with Cross. No, not with Cross, but _on_ Cross. Allen had sat upon his Master's lap. Cross done nothing to stop him. They both sat there while

Cross finished his 'cancer stick' and red wine. Allen ha long ditched the feather duster and his heels were also removed not long ago. "Master," breathed Allen as he buried his head in the

crook of Cross' neck and breathed in his sent. Cross' breath had hitched. "Allen..." he trailed off. The boy wrapped his arms around the Genral's neck, were as Cross wrapped his arms

around Allen's wasit. The closeness caused Allen's ever growing blush to darken to a deep red. "Allen," Cross whispered again. their lips met in a gentle and soft kiss. Cross' tounge

darted out to lick Allen's bottom lip, wanting in. Allen moaned as the Genral's tounge passed though his and met his own tounge. A small battle beguin and Cross won as Allen did given

in. Allen took note that the other's mouth tatsed like the red wine he had drunk and the slight tatse of tobbacco also dance in there. Cross took note that Allen tasted of carmel and

sugar, to sweet for his liking, but he could live with it if it came from Allen's mouth. A few minutes later they pulled apart, needing breath. Allen lent in and kissed Cross' nose and

giggled. Cross took Allen mouth again in a more hot kiss. Tounge, lips and teeth clashed together. The heat of the moment caused heat in another place of Allen's body. "My, my

Allen, getting hard already," teasted Cross. Allen just blushed and held his head down. "Don't look away." Cross grabbed Allen chin and kissed his forehead. He made his way down his

forehead, both eyes, his nose, cheeks then Allen's lips. The Gentral got tired of kissing and went to the young's neck. He untied the ribbion that sat on Allen neck and dropped it to the

floor. Cross begun to work on Allen's neck with soft nibs and sucks and sometimes with a kiss to sooth a bite that made Allen cry out in pain instead of pleasure. Allen grabbed Cross' hair

and softly tugged it which caused Cross to groan slightly into Allen neck. Still working on Allen's neck Cross untied the corset and pulled it off. Kissing down his neck Cross came to

Allen's left nipple, he took the bud into his mouth and flicked his tounge over it. "Aghn," Allen moaned and pulled Cross' hair again. Allenhissed when Cross' bottom half brushed

his member. Cross changed sides and sucked and bit the nub. "Nah, M-master," Allen cried. Cross pushed Allen back into the bed and crawled onto him. Cross kissed down Allen's chest,

and stomach before dipping his tounge into Allen's bellybutton. Allen squirmed and bucked, wanting more. "Now tell me Allen, what do you want?" Cross smirked rubbing Allen though

his skirt. "M-master, P-p-lease, I-I wan-t you!" Allen cried and bucked into Cross' hand. Cross smirked and torn of Allen's skirt and silky panites to show Allen's weeping member. The

Youth hissed as the cold air hit this cock. Allen bucked into Cross' mouth as he begun to suck on the rod in his mouth. When Allen bucked Cross had to hold the boy's hips down to stop

himself from choking. "Cross!" Allen called as he came. Cross swolled Allen's seed and licked his lips. "You tatse lovely, love."

Cross smashed his lips onto Allen's. The youth could tatse himself on his Master's tounge. It was salty and bitter, made him wonder why Cross said he tasted lovely. Allen torn his mouth

from Cross' and yelled out when a dry finger probed him virgin hole. "Does it Hurt?" Cross Asked, he was worried.

"Its fine," Allen whispered. Cross begun to move to finger in time with Allen's moans. Soon the second finger, then the third. Cross couldn't take it anymore. The sight of Allen turning

and moaning and under his control Cross need him, NOW. The Genral removed his fingers and clothing. He spat on his plams, saliva was the best thing to use as lube at this point in

time. He slowly inched himself into Allen's hole, not wanting to hurt him. Once fully inside he waited until Allen gave him to OK. Cross took the sign to move when Allen tried to move

along Cross' cock. Cross started at a slow pace and only going half way in. "Cross, please, faster!" Allen cried. Cross didn't need to be told twice. He pulled all the way out until the

tip was left in and slammed back it, hitting a certain bundle of nerves. "Oh, God, Master!" Allen moaned meeting Cross' every thrust.

"Your so tight," Cross groaned. "Tight for me."

Allen gained some engery and pushed Cross over so the Youth rode on Cross' cock. Every time Allen went down he made sure Cross' cock hit that one spot. The Master grabbed Allen hips

and helped Allen move up then back down. Either of them could last any longer with the faster pace they kept up. "Ah, Master!" Allen yelled as he came hard over both his and Cross'

chest. The feeling of Allen getting tighter around his member pushed Cross over the edge and he came with a grunt. Allen fell, half on Cross the other half lying limp on the sheets.

"Mm, I love you," Allen breathed.

"I know," Cross replied, holding Allen close. "Go to sleep."

Allen did as he was told and curled up to his Master's side before he fell into a deep sleep. Though Cross would not admit it, he did love Allen.

Wemon truly weren't Cross' thing, neither were men. Allen was his only thing.

~o~o~o

**A/N: THIS WAS MY FIRST LEMON. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT =). THE ENDING DID SUCK, IM SORRY *CRIES***

**ANYWAYS R&R =)**


End file.
